A Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), which is a typical representative of active matrix liquid crystal displays, is developed rapidly especially in the applications such as mobile phones, notebook computers and video cameras, etc. Research on low power consumption of the TFT-LCD in the mobile phone application is very important. The research shows that conventional source drivers are not designed to achieve low power consumption when charging pixel points on a TFT-LCD substrate, and thus the power consumption can not be reduced.